


No Capes

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Jonas Brothers, My Chemical Romance, Sky High (2005), The Academy Is..., The Cab, The Incredibles (2004), The Used, Wizards at Waverly Place, Zoom (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boys Kissing, Dubious Morality, M/M, Male Slash, Past Character Death, government conscription, skippy, skippy little bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Carden has been shanghaied into government service.  Outed as being a person with powers, he’s sent to The Mountain to learn how to control them.  Stuck there for three years, Mike plans to keep his head down and get through his ‘tour’.  Too bad his plans are disrupted by the people he meets in The Mountain, especially one Kevin Jonas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Capes

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I just want to say major, major thanks to xsnarkasaurus for beta’ing this fic. Love you bb! Second, some of the character’s ages in the story have been played around with, so certain people are older than others. It just worked out that way. Lol Sending thanks to my mixers for the lovely mixes! They are both so full of awesome. :D I hope everyone enjoys the story!
> 
> 1st Mix: [YouTube Mix](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXXbKT8nx9_XXkG3m5sC5Wjy_9f8le6fJ) by gliese581
> 
> 2nd Mix: [No Capes second mix](http://www.mediafire.com/download/81klf11mqcri39m/no_capes.zip) by quintenttsy

**DECEMBER 1941**   
_Video footage of Pearl Harbor, people running around helping. Placing bandages on the wounded. Video cuts to the sea and people being hauled out of the water._

_**Announcer:** It’s December in the year nineteen forty-one and the Japanese have attacked Pearl Harbor. It was a dirty, underhanded attack by the Pacific coast and many lives have been lost. America now joins the war effort in sending our troops overseas to join the fight. Both the Japanese and Hitler better watch out, America is on its way._

_The video footage now cuts to men arriving on small islands._

_**Announcer:** Our boys are slowly arriving on the islands in the Pacific, ready and able to take on the Japanese. Give the folks a smile and wave boys._

_A young boy, looking no older than sixteen, grins in his army uniform, rifle slung over his shoulder and helmet on his head, waves at the camera with a big grin._

_**Announcer:** Thank you boys for protecting us. On the European front, more forces are arriving in England to do battle with Hitler._

_The grainy film spanned to show various armed forces arriving, walking down a ramp that was connected to the large boat. They looked young and eager for battle as they looked around at their arrival area._

_The film then cut to an area with young men milling about, some were using their bags as pillows to catch some rest. Then they all glanced upwards, as if they heard something._

_**Announcer:** And here comes our newest recruits for the fight against Hitler._

_The camera panned to the sky and it showed a man flying in the air, a woman being carried in his arms as they landed on the ground. They were given a wide berth._

_**Announcer:** Mr. Incredible and Elastic Girl, our newest heroes that have complied with the Superhuman Act. Everyone has heard of Superheroes, people with fantastic powers that have currently been working in secret but with the Superhuman Act, they can work with the government to protect and help us take down Hitler. These two brave souls were the first ones to register and have freely given their names. That’s right folks; our superheroes aren’t hiding behind their superhero names. Let’s give a warm welcome to Robert and Ethel Jonas._

_Mr. Incredible AKA Robert Jonas and Elastic Girl AKA Ethel Jonas smiled beneath their masks at the group that was slowly approaching them. Mr. Incredible was in some sort of skin-tight suit with an airman’s jacket on, the patch of the United States of America sewn on the side. Elastic Girl had a mask on her face and was also in a skin tight suit with an airman’s jacket on, a skirt with leggings and high heeled boots and the flag of the United States of America was also sewn on the side of the jacket._

_**Announcer:** Give Hitler what for, America!_

**Present Time**  
 _Undisclosed Mountain Area, Montana_  
Mike was in what his friend Bill would call a snit. A very ugly snit that made him want to jump out of this chopper and see if he could use his powers to float down to the ground. There were only three things wrong with that plan. One, if he jumped and his powers did allow him to float to the ground safely, there was no way that the government was going to let him go. Two, all of his shit that he was allowed to bring was in the chopper, and three, he was afraid of heights.

So he was currently stuck until he hit the ground and could get his bearings on exactly what was going on and what he could do to get out of this.

Ever since the Superhuman Act went live in the forties, any person found with powers were required to serve a compulsory two year term with the government to learn about their powers. During this time, they could become a sponsored Superhero of the government, and then re-enroll and choose to let their identity go live. Or they could opt out and report to the government every six months, showing they were not using their powers for criminal activities and leading an ordinary, normal life.

Either way, he was fucking boned.

The chopper gave a slight jerk in the air and Mike clutched his backpack, his face going white as the government spooks across from him smirked.

Mike really wanted to focus his queasy feeling on them, but that would mean he would have to focus on something other than not throwing up.

Maybe when the chopper finally landed, he'd be lucky and could throw up on one of their shoes and ruin the leather.

Mike wasn’t sure how long they were in the air, but it was long enough for him to name all the different queasy feelings that flipped-flopped through his stomach. 

The chopper gave another jolt and Mike really wanted to throw up what he had eaten for breakfast when the machine finally landed, kicking up dust and dirt.

“C’mon kid,” one of the spooks said, grabbing Mike’s large duffle bag. “Welcome to your new home!”

Mike got out shakily and the queasy feeling finally moved up to his throat and he was bending over, sick spilling everywhere. He was happy when some of it landed on the spook that kept smirking at him through the whole flight.

“Ugh,” the guy said, making a face as his partner laughed at his misfortune.

Mike accepted the handkerchief handed to him and he wiped at his mouth. When he went to hand it back, the guy just shook his head and adjusted his shades.

"Keep it and c'mon," the guy in the suit said. "Time for you to meet the Director."

They led him into a facility that was buried deep in the mountains with gleaming with silver corridors and Plexiglas showing off various people working in labs.

"I thought this was where superheroes are trained?" Mike asked as he looked around, trying to take in everything at once.

"Oh, they are," the one holding his bag grinned. "You'll have to wait and see."

Mike glared at him as they were led farther and farther into the mountain before they stopped in front of a clear glass door with 'Director Schechter' written on the front. The rest of the windows had the blinds drawn.

The spook knocked on the door and the door clicked open.

As they entered the room, this Director Schechter person was on the phone, and Mike's first impression was he was short and covered in tattoos.

“Yeah, well, tell Way he better have those new materials ready to go before I cut his funding,” Director Schechter growled into the phone. Whoever was on the other end said something that had the Director grinning. “Glad you’re seeing things my way. Now, I’ll talk to you later, I got a new super to talk to. Later.” He hung his phone and spun so he was facing the three.

“Agent Deleon and Agent Marshall, you can leave,” the Director said with a shooing of his hand.

“Good luck, kid,” Agent Deleon, the one Mike had gotten sick over his shoes gave him a smug grin as Agent Marshall left Mike’s bag by a chair and gave him a smile as he squeezed Mike’s shoulder and they left him alone in the room.

“Michael Carden, please, have a seat,” Director Schechter said, gesturing at the empty seat.

“It’s Mike,” Mike gritted out as he sat down, arms across his chest and glared.

“All right, Mike,” Director Schechter said as he opened a file folder. “You were discovered as a super five days ago.” He blinked, looked at the folder and then looked back up. “Rescuing a cat from a tree?”

Mike glared at him.

“Right, okay,” Director Schechter said, completely blank faced and Mike could feel the amusement rolling off of the older man.

“It’s not funny,” he gritted out.

“And let’s add empathy to the list,” Director Schechter said as he wrote something in the file.

Mike gritted his teeth really wishing he had some sort of fire ability to make Director Schechter go away.

“Now, I understand you don’t want to be here; a lot of supers don’t at first,” Director Schechter began, setting his pen down. “But, we’re here to help and at the end of your two year tour, you can go home if you wish.”

“But in the meantime, I’m just a lab rat,” Mike said, glaring.

Director Schechter frowned. “We do not use the word lab rat here. We’re just here to help you, Mike.”

“Yeah and stick me on a superhero team and send me out into the field to fight bad guys,” Mike muttered.

“Only if you decide to stay after your two years,” Director Schechter gently corrected him.

“I don’t plan to.”

“Good, then you have nothing to worry about then,” he smiled at Mike. “Now, let’s get down to what we expect out of you for the next two years.”

Mike listened with one ear as Director Schechter went over what was expected him: he was expected to live here to study his powers. He could still contact family and friends; he wasn't cut off, he just couldn't go into where he was and what he was doing. And the end of his two years here, he could choose to enlist into the superhero program or he could head home and report to an officer every six months for the rest of his life.

Mike was taking that second option as soon as he could.

"Now, is there anything you didn't understand?" Director Schechter asked as he pushed a contract forward.

"I already know about my powers, why do I have stay here two years?" Mike asked as he grabbed the contract to read.

Director Schechter raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you knew about your powers before your revealing five days ago?"

Mike froze as he kept his eyes glued to the page.

"Ummmm..."

"Because if you knew about your powers before you’re revealing and chose not to report yourself to the nearest recruitment officer, that adds another year to your term," Director Schechter stated, hands clasped together.

Mike looked up at that, startled. “Another year?” he asked in disbelief.

Director Schechter looked sympathetic. “Mike, we can’t have supers running around without registering. I’m not sure you remember, but around the early nineties, there was that little girl who had fire abilities? She didn’t register out of fear, and she set her house on fire, killing her entire family inside. She’s still in a psychiatric ward for supers, still unable to come to terms she killed her family.”

Mike swallowed and glanced at the contract again.

“I’m not saying this to scare you into agreeing this right away, but to have all the facts,” Director Schechter said. “We’re here to help you, not run you off.”

“What if I don’t want any of this?” Mike asked as he looked up, hands tightening around the paper.

Director Schechter reached down and opened a drawer in his desk. He pulled something out and dumped it on his desk.

Mike blinked; it was a metal collar that had a locking mechanism that connected itself to an ugly red plastic oval shape. “A collar?”

“This is your other alternative,” Director Schechter started to explain. “You will wear this collar for the rest of your life, depending on this crutch to control your powers. And it will be visible, everyone will know you’re a super and your life will never be the same again.” He leaned in close. “You can never take it off. It will be with you for the rest of your life.”

“This hunk of metal?” Mike asked in disbelief.

“This hunk of metal is a power-negating collar that will be your leash, crutch, whatever you want to call it for the rest of your life, like I explained,” Director Schechter said, hands clasped together. “This is your opt out of the program and a two year tour. You still report to your registration officer in the area, except every three months instead of six.”

Mike stood up, anger clearly visible on his face and various knick knacks and books were vibrating on their shelves. “This isn’t fair.”

“Mr. Carden, Mike, life isn’t fair,” Director Schechter said firmly. “This is what’s presented on the table. You either take it or you don’t.”

Mike’s hands clenched the paper contract even tighter and his eyes flashed purple. The windows to Director Schechter’s office shattered. His eyes turned back to brown as he turned around startled and looked at the broken glass on the floor.

“You’d be surprised how many times that has happened,” Director Schechter stated dryly.

“Oh, piss off that many people?” Mike asked, feeling shaken by his display of his ability.

Director Schechter looked amused. “You’d be surprised.” He then pointed at Mike’s chair. “Now, how about you sit down and we’ll continue this conversation without powers and like reasonable adults.”

“Yeah, sure,” Mike said, eyes still on the glass on the floor and he sat down.

“First time you broke something that big?” Director Schechter asked in concern.

“Uh-huh,” Mike replied in agreement.

“It’s scary, isn’t it?”

Mike finally turned his attention back to Director Schechter. “What?”

“Losing control of your powers like that,” Director Schechter said as he picked up the collar and placed it back inside the drawer of his desk. “But I hope it was a wake-up call for you and you’ll seriously consider the three year offer.”

“I thought it was two years?”

“Yes, well, there’s still the little matter of you not reporting yourself right away, so three years.”

Mike sighed angrily and started to read his contract more seriously.

Director Schechter grinned, a real smile gracing his face as he watched Mike take his new situation more seriously.

Mike read word for word on the contract and it was very straight forward and outlined his next three years with the government.

He guessed the government had a lot of teenagers come through the program so they made the contract easy to read. History and government classes never really went into when supers got their powers.

Reaching across, Mike was barely aware when his eyes flashed purple once again and a pen flew into his hands. "Thanks," he grunted out and signed on the dotted lines where it was indicated. He held up the contract. "I like the 'sign here' flags."

"Thanks, HR thought it would be easier to see where to sign your soul away," Director Schechter lightly joked.

Mike just gave him a flat look, signed the last line and handed the contract and pen back.

“I’ll get this processed right away,” Director Schechter said as he stood up and walked around the desk. Someone stepped through where the window once stood. “Agent Marshall will direct you to your room.”

“No personal tour from you?” Mike snarled, still white faced and slightly shaky.

“Sorry Mike, my pay doesn’t cover personal tours,” Director Schechter smirked at him. “You’ll get your tour tomorrow after some food and rest. The past couple of days have been pretty eventful.”

“C’mon Mike, I’ll show you were the mess hall is and then get you situated in your room,” Agent Marshall explained as he picked up Mike’s duffle. “Your Mom has packed a few of your things and they’ll be here in a few days.”

“She did?” Mike asked as he stood up, grabbing his backpack and large duffle bag.

“Oh yes,” Agent Marshall grinned as he led Mike out of the Director’s office, Director Schechter giving them a grin and wave as he got on the phone to get his windows fixed, again.

~~~

Mike woke slowly, tangled in his sheets. The clock was saying it was 8:30 am and he glared at it. He had to get up, shower and get ready for his tour.

The mess hall and his room weren’t really much, and Agent Marshall assured him that the mountain facility was much larger and cooler, apparently. Whatever that meant.

His new room was nice enough, painted blue walls with wooden floors. A single bed that was way comfier than his one at home. A desk, dresser, night stand, bookshelf and chair placed around the room. And the best part, his own bathroom. He no longer had to fight for his own space with his family.

That thought brought him up short. He wasn’t going to see his family for three years.

Mike understood he could write, phone and even Skype with them, but every conversation would be screened and monitored, to be sure his location wouldn’t slip out. He was a precious commodity now. He wasn’t even sure if a weekend could be arranged so he could see his family and friends. Maybe after the tour today he could see about what could be done.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Mike detangled himself from his bed covers and went to go investigate his new bathroom. He showered, shaved the few bristles that were appearing on his upper lip and changed into a fresh pair of clothes.

He was just slipping his feet into his shoes when there was a knocking on his door.

“Mike? You awake?”

Mike shot a glare at the door as he bent over to tie his shoelaces. “C’mon in, Agent Marshall!”

The door swung open as Agent Marshall appeared. “Hey, you look ready to go.”

“Well, I want to get to know my jail cell for the best places to escape,” Mike replied back as he finished tying his shoelaces and stood up, stretching slightly.

Agent Marshall chuckled. “Well, if you can master some sort of flying trick, you can always take off from the docking bay for your great escape.”

“I’ll make a note of that,” Mike stated dryly as he was led out of his room.

Agent Marshall just grinned and ushered them down the hallways of the mountain complex.

“Is it silver and chrome everywhere?” Mike asked as he glanced around.

“Pretty much. We had a super who could make, shape and bend metal,” Agent Marshall started to explain. “He pretty much built this complex with the help of another super who could move earth.” He gestured around. “It was built in the mid-sixties when the first complex burned down to the ground where it was first located.”

“So, this is a second site, but same name?” Mike asked as they entered the mess hall where it was teaming with people.

“Yep,” Agent Marshall said, popping the ‘p’.

“Speaking of names, is Agent your first name?” Mike asked with a grin.

“Funny, Mike,” Agent Marshall chuckled. “It’s Alex, but people usually call me by my last name because Brian likes to get ‘Alex’s’ to work for him and confuse the hell out of everyone.”

“So Agent DeLeon...”

Agent Alex Marshall grinned. “Is also an Alex.”

“Oh, I am so calling you two Alex One and Alex Two now,” Mike chuckled.

“Oh, DeLeon is going to hate that,” Agent Marshall chuckled along with Mike. “Now, let’s get you some breakfast and get going on a tour of this place for you and then a doctor’s appointment.”

That brought Mike up short. “Director Schechter never said anything about a doctor’s appointment.”

“Well, it’s in your contract,” Marshall said as he led Mike over to the food line. “Plus, we need a baseline of you and your powers so we know the best possible way to help you train.”

Mike glared at Marshall, but didn’t say anything more as the line moved along and he grabbed some breakfast foods and an orange juice. Mike dug into his eggs and toast, ignoring Marshall’s attempts at getting his attention to talk. He didn’t want any type of doctor poking and prodding him.

Breakfast done, Mike put his tray and dishes away where Marshall pointed out. “Do we really have to do this?” he asked as Agent Marshall started the tour.

“Yes, unless you don’t want to know where you’re going,” Marshall lightly teased. “Be lost in these metal halls forever.” He leaned in close. “Word is, some super went missing in the late eighties and was never heard from again.”

Mike snorted. “I’m calling B.S. on your crap.”

Marshall laughed and ruffled Mike's longish hair. "You'll survive here, kid and before you know it, you'll be home."

Mike wasn't sure why, but he felt a little bit happy that someone here had his back, even if the guy was a government spook.

"C'mon, I'll show you the rest of the place before your doctor's appointment."

Mike scowled, good feeling gone.

Marshall was a very good tour guide. He pointed various places out, introduced Mike to a couple of people and showed him a couple of places he could hide if he needed some breathing room away from everyone and the cameras.

Then came the doctor appointment and what little good mood Mike had managed to scrape together during the tour was gone by the time he was put into a gown and told to sit on a bed.

"Isn't there some sort of doctor-patient confidentiality clause or something?" Mike asked as he had a hand behind his back to keep the gown closed up. "Why the fuck are you still here?"

"Ah, temper, temper," Marshall grinned at Mike waving a finger as he sat down in a plastic chair. "And I'm here until the doctor gets here so you don't pull a runner."

Mike glared at him.

Marshall just smirked at him and grabbed a magazine to read.

Mike settled for glaring at him, but when certain jars and containers started to rattle as his eyes flashed purple, he took a few deep breaths to calm down.

Marshall watched in concern as Mike closed his eyes to calm down.

Mike opened his eyes just as the door was knocked on.

"Everyone decent?"

"Hey doc!" Marshall called back.

Mike glared at Marshall as the door opened and the doctor walked in.

The doctor looked homeless to Mike. Long, ratty hair that was mismatch blond and black. His lab coat was covered in various buttons and there was a bright pink stethoscope around his neck.

"Bert!" Marshall declared with a grin. "Didn't know they let you back into the mountain."

"What can I say," 'Bert' grinned at Marshall. He then looked at Mike. "Mike Carden, right?" He held out his hand. "Doctor Bert McCracken."

Mike shook it warily. "So you're the doc who’s going to poke and prod me?"

"I save my vampire tendencies for late at night," Bert said with a wink and grin as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

"All right, hands off the back of your robe and let’s see what's the what," Bert grinned at Mike who reluctantly moved his hand from the back of his robe.

"There we go," Bert said as he leaned forward. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Unless you ask him nicely," Marshall joked lightly.

Mike jerked back and Bert frowned. "Alex is just joking, Mr. Carden. I just need to get a reading on you."

"You have powers?" Mike asked in surprise.

Bert just grinned. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. We all help out this division of the government for a reason, Mike."

"So what, you're a super and were on a team or something?" Mike asked as he 'ah'd' and Bert checked his throat and then looked at his ears.

Bert just tapped his nose with a grin and pulled his stethoscope away from his neck. "All right, time to check your breathing." He breathed on the circular metal part. "Warming it up."

"Joy," Mike deadpanned at Bert.

Bert easily measured Mike's breathing and then took a step back.

"So doc, am I going to live?" Mike quipped at him.

"Oh, most definitely," Bert grinned back as he grabbed a note pad off the desk. He looked at Marshall. "Okay Alex, time for some private time with my patient."

Marshall gave them both a salute and headed out the door, leaving Mike and Bert in the room.

Bert sat down as he looked at Mike. "So Mike, from the file Director Schechter gave me, he noted you have some Empathy and Telekinesis," he wrote a couple of things down as Mike scowled at him. "Did you get headaches a lot growing up?"

Mike frowned and tried to think back to when he first got his powers. But couldn't think of any headaches. "Uh, no. None that I can think of."

"Heartache? Buzzing along your skin?" Bert asked as he wrote in his notepad.

Mike blinked and remembered those symptoms when his empathy first emerged and his telekinesis. He nodded hesitantly.

Bert nodded and wrote down a few more things.

"As soon as you start to feel any kind of headaches, you let me know immediately," Bert said firmly.

"Why? What do headaches mean?" Mike asked warily. Were there different symptoms for different powers emerging?

"Headaches usually signal telepathy and I think you're a candidate for the big three in mental powers," Bert explained as he wrote a few more notes.

"And you got that just from looking at me?" Mike asked, feeling completely confused. Telepathy? Him?

"Something like that," Bert said mysteriously.

Mike glared at him. He was tired of being left in the dark.

"Let's just say my mind races and over analyzes everything," Bert explained, while not going into too much detail. "And I did a lot of bad things to keep my mind calm. But when this department stepped in and helped me, well, if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here now."

Mike didn't really know what to say to that so he didn't say anything at all.

"Well, I got my base readings from you and we'll have to schedule a separate day to see how your brain works when using your powers," Bert said as he scooted in closer. "Now, just some general questions on how you use your powers."

Mike groaned. He wanted to ignore his powers thank you very much. Look where they brought him. They were nothing but trouble.

Sighing, Mike explained as best as he could: when he was angry, his telekinesis activated, and yes, he knew his eyes went purple. Empathy, he had to be sitting really close to someone or maintain skin contact with them. If he did this too long, it felt like heartburn when he was done.

Bert frowned at that. “Heartburn?”

Mike nodded. “Usually some Tums just took care of it.”

Bert nodded and made some more notes. "Well, I think we're good here. All that's next is getting you set up for classes and what not."

"Training for supers?" Mike stated sarcastically.

"Something like that, but mostly just so you can live with your powers so you don't hurt yourself and others," Bert explained as he set his notebook on the table. "There are also classes for high school and college."

Mike's face fell at that.

"What? Thought we were turning you into a perfect government drone?" Bert asked in an amused tone of voice.

"The thought crossed my mind," Mike said as he crossed his arms.

"Nah, that comes after your tour," Bert laughed as he stood up. "Now, why don't you get changed out of that bed sheet, and I'll let Alex finish your tour."

As soon as the doctor left, Mike changed and left the room. Marshall looked up when he came out. "Good to go?" he asked Mike.

"All he did was check my throat and ears. Did I really have to wear that bed sheet?" Mike asked incredulously.

Marshall snickered and grinned at Mike. "Bert just likes messing with new supers."

"So I didn't have to wear it?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Nope!"

Mike glared, eyes flashing purple and Marshal yelped as he was lifted into the air.

"Oh shit!" Mike cried out as his eyes flashed back to brown and Marshall landed on his butt. "I am so sorry!" he cried out, hurrying over to help Marshall up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Marshall said as rubbed his butt. "Not the first time I've been levitated into the air."

But Mike still looked horrified at what he had done.

"But now you see why you're here?" Marshall asked as he straightened out his suit. "So things like that don't happen to people you care about."

Mike could only nod. He could've seriously hurt Alex who had been nothing but nice to him since he got here.

Marshall ruffled Mike's hair. "No worries, kid. Now, let's go get your class list, books and you can see the rest of the place while we do that," he grinned. "It's on our way to our destination!"

Mike wanted to groan. He should've dropped Marshall from higher up.

~~~

_Mess Hall_

"Didja hear? Didja hear? There's a new super in the mountain."

"Knock it off, Selena."

Selena grinned at her brother David and ruffled his hair. "We should go introduce ourselves."

"You can go introduce yourself, I am doing homework," David said firmly, twirling a pen in his hand as he knocked her hand away with his free one.

"You can do homework anytime," Selena complained as she sat next to him. "We're in a cafeteria, let's get the scoop."

"You go scoop, I am not moving away," David said as he fixed her with a glare. "Cook is serving that strawberry cheesecake I love in a couple of hours and I am getting first pick. This is a prime spot to grab while I do my homework."

Selena pouted at him.

"It's going to go straight to your hips," she told him.

David just raised an eyebrow. "It'll be easy to work it off later on."

Selena eyed him. "I hate that about you by the way. I would kill to have your metabolism."

David just smirked at her and went back to his homework, pen twirling between his fingers faster and faster and faster until it was just a blur.

Selena sighed as she looked around the mess hall, wondering who would have the information she wanted.

That's when she saw him. Sitting by himself at a table. She really was in luck that he was gracing his presence with everyone else today.

A smirk worked its way across her face and she practically skipped over to the figure dressed in black. "Kevin Jonas, as I live and breathe." She sat opposite of him.

He looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "Selena," he greeted her with a curt nod.

"What brings you out of the wood work?" Selena asked, hands clasped in front of her as she leaned forward.

"Handler thought I needed to socialize more," Kevin said with a shrug. He placed a bookmark into his book and closed it. "So here I am."

"Mmhmm," Selena hummed. "World getting too dull and dreary for you?"

Kevin shrugged again.

"Use your words, Kevin," Selena lightly teased him.

"There a reason you came over to talk to me, Selena?" Kevin asked firmly.

"Well, since you've mentioned it," Selena said, grinning as she leaned in closer. "Have you heard anything about the new super that's in the mountain?"

"And what makes you think I know anything?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Because you like to know everything that is going around," Selena answered back with a grin. 

Kevin's mouth quirked into a small grin.

He sat back a little on the bench, scratching the side of his neck as he did so. "Well..."

Selena tried not to smirk at her small victory.

"What I've heard is he's here on a three year tour instead of the usual two. He broke Director Schechter's office windows with his powers and he has two out of three of the big mental powers," Kevin said, ticking off the points with his fingers. "And his first name is Mike.

"Well, that's certainly more than I got," Selena complained as she sighed.

"Oh? And what have you heard?" Kevin asked nonchalantly.

"Just that there was a new super in town," Selena said with a little pout. "You've only been back for like five minutes and you got all that."

"Maybe I'm just that good?" Kevin asked, lips twitching.

Selena poked him lightly on his shoulder. "Brat."

This time, a real smile emerged from Kevin's lips. "Takes one to know one, Sel."

Selena stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. "I haven't seen you smile in a while there, Kev," she said.

Kevin's face immediately shut down. 

He picked up his book and stood up. "I'll talk to you later, Selena," he mumbled and walked away swiftly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Selena muttered to herself as she watched Kevin exit the Mess Hall. She knew where he'd go. The Infirmary to keep an eye on his brothers. She sighed and walked back over to her brother. If anything, she could get cheesecake to cheer herself up in a couple of hours.

~~~

Kevin walked away from the Mess Hall quickly, his head filled with memories and unpleasant reminders.

He needed to get to the Infirmary; he could think there.

The walk was easy to make, the hallways familiar to him as was breathing and Kevin entered the Infirmary.

He made his way over to two beds and sat in a chair at the end of them.

Leaning over, Kevin rubbed their legs through the blankets. "Hey Joe. Hey Nicky. Sorry it's been a while," he said softly. "They had me running all over the place."

And like for the past three years, the two didn't answer, just the sound of the machines replied.

There was a sound in the room and Kevin glanced up to see Bob Bryar.

"Hey," Bob said. "Didn't mean to disturb you, just needed to grab some bandages for some newbies." He showed the boxes in his hands.

Kevin shook his head. "They tried to challenge you?"

Bob shrugged and gave a small grin. "They tried." He glanced at Joe and Nick on the beds. "I'll leave you to them." He gave a gentle pat on Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin nodded and as soon as Bob was gone, he looked back. "Well, before we were interrupted, I was going to tell you, I still haven't found Frankie."

There were no replies or poking his sides or even saying 'we'll find him together'.

"The scientists are still having trouble analyzing the traces of dimensional rift energy," Kevin said with a sigh. "But I know Frankie is alive. He's working as hard as us to get back just as we're trying to get to him," he said firmly.

Kevin sighed wearily as dropped his book at the end of Joe's bed. "I visited our parents last week. I think Mom would like the spot, lots of flowers blooming. Dad would complain about his hay fever acting up."

"I miss you guys," Kevin admitted as he ran a hand over his face. "The docs say you're all healthy and brain scans indicated activity, they just can't figure out why you won't wake up."

He licked his lips. "Not even the extra energy from the, well, you know what happened, you two were there, is harming you."

Silence.

"Please? Wake up?" He whispered at his brothers.

And just like all the other times he asked, they didn't answer him

~~~

Mike felt really, really, really horrible as he helped Marshall limp his way to the Infirmary.

"I am so sorry," he apologized again.

"Hey, this is nothing," Marshall said as they slowly made their way down the hall.

But with him being this close to Agent Marshall, Mike could feel the echo of pain.

It made him feel horrible. 

Mike was a picture of misery when they finally made their way into the infirmary.

Marshall looked around and made a noise. "Looks like Bert is off somewhere else."

"Alex?"

Blinking, Marshall looked over his shoulder and then grinned. "Kevin!"

Mike looked as well and saw a guy with curly hair and dressed all in black standing in a doorway.

"I heard through the grapevine that you came back mountainside."

Whoever this person was, it was making Marshall very happy. Mike gave himself a mental shake, trying to keep the feelings back, like he always did, but they soon pushed back at him.

His face broke out into a smile. "Hey!"

Kevin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Think I could get some help here with Agent Marshall while I go find Bert?" Mike asked hopefully, Alex's emotions on his face and influencing his current friendly manner.

Marshall poked him in the arm. "Stop it and bring that wall back up."

"Kind of hard to with me plastered against your side and you giving off really strong happy feelings here," Mike replied cheerfully.

Kevin chuckled and moved forward to help Mike. "Empath?"

"Yup!" Mike answered as they got Marshall sitting on a bad. As soon as Mike let go, his scowl was back in place on his face.

"Aw, there's the grumpy Mike I've come to know," Marshall said with a grin, fingers threatening to pinch Mike's cheeks.

Mike danced back a couple of steps, still glaring at Agent Marshall.

Kevin looked at them amused.

"Kev, any idea when Bert is getting back?" Marshall asked him as he propped his leg up.

"He's off dealing with some idiots in the weight room," Kevin replied. "Newbies tried taking on Bob."

Marshall's eyes widened briefly before he started to laugh. "Seriously? What made them think that was a good idea?"

Kevin just gave a shrug and then looked at the leg. "Did you want me to take a look at that?”

"Please," Marshall asked, sticking his leg out. "Then I can continue the tour."

"You rolled it pretty badly, Alex," Kevin said as his fingers probed the skin, ignoring Marshall's hiss of pain. "Let me wrap it up and I can finish your tour."

Marshall's eyes widened. "Are you sure? I don't want to cut..."

"Its okay, Alex, really," Kevin said as he gently placed Marshall's leg down on the pillow.

Mike just wondered who this guy was that could order Marshall around like this and knew the mountain well enough to finish showing him around.

Mike blinked as Kevin looked at him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Mike glanced at Marshall who nodded at him encouragingly. "I'll be fine here. Kevin, I was just showing him the science rooms when this happened," he gestured at his leg.

Kevin nodded and then looked at Mike. “Mike, right?”

"Uh yeah, Kevin, right?" Mike finally said and followed this Kevin person out of the Infirmary reluctantly as Kevin nodded at Mike’s question.

"So, um, been at the mountain long?" Mike asked, trying to fill the silence. _Way to be articulate, Carden._

"Whole life," Kevin answered as he led them down the hallways that Mike was slowly learning.

Mike's eyebrows rose at that. "Really?"

Kevin just gave a curt nod as they paused in the science wing of the mountain.

"So, this is where the science classes are held," Kevin started to explain, holding up a hand and pointing at the various doors and where the various sciences were taught.

Mike gave them a cursory glance and then they were off to the next section of the mountain.

It took them nearly an hour before they finally stopped back in front of Mike's room. "And here we are," Kevin commented.

"Home sweet home for the next three years," Mike complained and then looked at Kevin. "Thanks for the tour and sorry for cutting in on whatever it was you were doing."

"I was nearly done anyways," Kevin replied, paused like he was going to say something else but then closed up. 

Mike wasn't sure why he said what he said next, but the surprise on Kevin's face was worth it. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Uh, yeah," Kevin said, blinking as he looked at Mike.

"Awesome, since you've lived here your whole life, you can show me the best way to get the good breakfast food and coffee."

To Kevin's surprise, he found himself agreeing to breakfast and coffee as well.

"Great," Mike smiled at him and Kevin hesitantly smiled back. "See you tomorrow then." Mike entered his room, shutting the door behind him.

Kevin blinked as he looked at Mike's door, feeling slightly off kilter. _What in the world was that? He wasn't trying to press his powers on me, was he?_

Empaths were tricky sometimes. Most of them were closed off so they didn’t feeling anything. Some chose to live off the emotions of others. Bad empaths would press their own emotions on unsuspecting victims to manipulate them.

Kevin didn't think Mike was like that, but he only just met the guy. He could be reading too much into it, but he didn't get this far in life without taking precautions. 

He'd see how breakfast would go tomorrow and make his conclusions then.

~~~

The next morning found both Kevin and Mike in the cafeteria, watching chaos unfold. There were super powered teenagers everywhere.

Limbs were stretching out to grab food, various elemental powers, the odd shape shifter and speedster.

"Is it always this chaotic?" Mike asked as he watched in disbelief.

"Oh no," Kevin said and then looked at Mike. "Sometimes it's worse."

Mike looked at the group converging on the cooks and then back at Kevin. "Seriously?"

"Welcome to the mountain," Kevin said without humor and started to wade through the mess.

Mike watched in disbelief as Kevin managed to navigate everything with ease and return with two trays of food and coffee.

"You are magic," Mike said as he took a tray.

"It's all in the hips," Kevin lightly joked back. "Let's find a table."

There was nothing available.

Mike was looking around too. "Can't we just join somewhere and sit at the end?"

But then Kevin spied Selena and David, along with, huh, Bob. "This way," he said instead and ushered them over to the table full of the few friends he had left.

Selena's eyebrows rose in surprise as Kevin and Mike joined them. "Kevin, twice in so many days. I'm beginning to suspect you have a mushy inside past that outer cactus exterior."

Kevin just gave her a look and she grinned as she gestured at the table for them to sit.

They joined.

Selena grinned as she eyed Mike. "Mike, is it?"

Mike looked at her. "Uh yeah. Who're you?"

"Well, I'm Selena," Selena said with a grin, she poked the guy beside her who gave a startled, "Hey!" Her grin went wider. "This is my brother David and the blond bearded Viking on the end is Bob."

Bob just gave a small wave, but was concentrating on layering his hash browns with ketchup.

"And you've met Kevin already, I see," she purred at them, hints of mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Behave, Sel," David warned her.

Mike just looked at Bob. "Viking? Really?"

Bob just gave him a shrug and went back to his hash browns and ketchup. When Mike looked at the others in their small group, they were all looking at him.

"What?" Mike said defensively. "He could be a Viking for all I know. I mean, they train superheroes here." He hunched reflexively.

Selena broke into laughter. "Oh! I like you!"

Mike hunched down more and went to work on his eggs.

"You'll have to forgive her, she still hasn't been house trained," David apologized smoothly.

He then grunted and flinched while Selena smiled sweetly.

"So Mike," Selena began her interrogation. "How'd they nab you in the outside world?"

Mike looked up, mouth full of eggs and swallowed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you're shiny and new," Selena answered with a grin as she leaned forward.

"Plus, she's a nosy gossip," David pointed out and Selena nodded in agreement. 

"That, too."

Mike looked around for help but Bob was busy building some hybrid made of hash browns and ketchup and Kevin was absorbed in a newspaper he had somehow grabbed.

"Uh," Mike said instead and clamped his lips shut.

Selena just grinned wider. "C'mon, you can tell us. We were all grabbed here, except for Kev there. He sprung fully formed from the mountain side here."

Kevin just looked over the edge of his paper, shook his head and went back to reading it.

"Mike, we're going to find out sooner or later, you might as well tell us sooner," Selena said, almost starting to whine a little.

Mike groaned and then slumped in his seat. Mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that?" Selena asked, leaning in closer to hear.

"I think that was the sound of him giving up," David pointed out with a grin.

Mike blew the bangs out of his face angrily. "I said I rescued a girl's cat out of a tree and the kid reported it to her Mom who is fucking high up in the government."

Bob and Kevin looked up from their food and newspaper while Selena dissolved into giggling.

"Ignore her," David said sympathetically. "Better story than ours."

"I am a fucking cliché, how are your stories any better?" Mike bit out.

"Buried myself alive," Selena said, holding up her hand.

"Was half-way through town without any clothes on before I realized I had super speed," David added, holding up his own hand.

They all looked at Bob who sighed and held up his hand. "Got shit faced drunk and fell off a mountain side and didn't have a scratch on me. Plus, you know, hovering a few inches off the ground."

Then they all looked at Kevin who shrugged. "You heard Sel; I was fully formed from the side of the mountain."

Selena rolled her eyes and answered for Kevin. "Kevin is a mimic."

This time Kevin rolled his eyes. "Sel, if you're going to answer for me, answer correctly." He looked at Mike. "I'm a muscle mimicry, so that basically means I can copy any kind of muscle movements and read body language pretty good."

Mike blinked. "Oh, that sounds pretty cool." 

This time it was Kevin's turn to blink. "Uh, thanks."

"He's wowed by the mimic but not my super speed?" David muttered under his breath and then yelped when Selena pinched his side hard. She was looking at the two with interest.

It was the most interactive Selena had seen Kevin be in a while.

She grinned as another plan started to form together in her head. 'Get Kevin Jonas a boyfriend.'

~~~  
 _Five Months Later_

Mike sighed as he walked into his power training course. His history class had seriously drained him. Mr. Kelleher didn't even seem like he was into the material today.

He dumped his bag on his desk, noting the room was re-arranged again. "Sean?" he called out. His teacher didn't like to be called by his last name. He said he was old, but not that old, yet.

There was a tap on his shoulder and Mike turned around, startled.

"Yo!" Sean said with a wave and grin.

"Don't do that!" Mike complained at him as he sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "You always do that!"

"Then you need to be more aware of your surroundings and employ that empathy a bit more," Sean pointed out as he went to go sit down on a plush chair. He pointed at the chair opposite of him.

Mike sat down angrily, crossing his arms across his chest and glared at Sean petulantly.

"Now, now, your face will freeze like that," Sean teased him lightly.

Mike looked away.

"C'mon, today we're going to meditate and see if we can get you floating," Sean said as he laid his arms on the armrest of the chair, fingers and thumbs together.

"I told you Sean, I'm afraid of heights," Mike pointed out, but followed what Sean was doing.

"All fears can be conquered," Sean replied back. "And this is in controlled settings: anything that goes too far, and we can set you right back down."

Mike sighed.

Ignoring the headache that had been building all day, Mike closed his eyes and tried to meditate as he was taught.

But he found his mind wandering to Kevin. 

Kevin was an enigma. Mike liked to think they were friends; they had hung out a lot the last five months. But the guy barely gave up any personal information about himself. Mike was suspecting he liked Kevin a lot more than he wanted to admit.

Feeling his empathy rise to the surface, Mike inhaled slowly as it started to wander. He felt it slowly pass by the people he had come to know in the mountain before it entered the Infirmary.

And then he felt it, two people who felt like Kevin but weren't him.

What was this?

And Mike mentally yelped as he was pulled.

Mike's body gave a jerk and his nose started to bleed. Sean's eyes snapped wide open. "Mike!" He hurried forward, eyes wide. "C'mon, kiddo, time to come back." He reached in mentally and yanked hard.

But there was resistance. Wherever Mike was, he was in deep.

"Shit," Sean muttered as he concentrated and followed Mike's trail to bring him back. They needed the infirmary and Bert, quick.

Mike couldn't take this much mental damage much longer.

Finding Mike, Sean grabbed him by the scurf of his mental t-shirt and dragged him back to his body

Sean landed back into his body hard and gasped loudly. "Mike!" He looked at his student and cursed.

Mike was seizing and blood was dripping out of his nose.

"Don't do this to me, kid," Sean muttered as he sent a mental 'help' to Bert.

He got Mike down to the ground, careful to avoid any flailing limbs.

A couple of minutes later, Mike had stopped seizing just as Bert entered the room with a couple of orderlies and a stretcher.

"What happened?" Bert demanded.

Sean explained as best he could as they loaded Mike up on the stretcher. They headed down towards the Infirmary.

"Shit, it sounds like a third power manifesting," Bert bit out as he pulled his long hair into a pony tail. He started barking orders as they entered the Infirmary.

Mike was stripped out of his clothes and put into a gown, various leads hooked up to his head and an IV inserted into his arm.

"He already has two powers," Sean whispered as he hovered. "How can he have a third?"

"Mike is powerful," Bert said as he started to check the readings that were coming out. "I had theorized that he would manifest a third power, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Shit, why didn't you tell me," Sean told Bert. "I would've made our sessions go much slower and wouldn't have pushed him as much."

"This is why you should read their files," Bert snapped back as he tried to read what was happening to Mike. "So shit like this doesn't happen."

Sean opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Kevin's voice.

"Bert! It's Joe and Nick!" he cried frantically.

"Shit, shit, shit," Bert muttered under his breath as he hurried over to where Kevin's brothers were. "I don't get paid enough for this."

When he started reading the results being printed out, Bert frowned and then looked at the results that had come from Mike. "Shit."

"What's wrong with them?" Kevin asked as Joe and Nick twitched on the bed. "They haven't moved in three years! Bert! Please!" he pleaded, but Bert shook his head. "Outside, Kevin."

Kevin could only shake his head no before he was forced out of the Infirmary, the door closing on his face. "Bert!" he cried out and smacked his hand against the door.

"Kevin!"

Kevin looked and saw, Selena coming towards him, David and Bob behind her.

"What's going on? People saw Mike being taken out of his powers class on a stretcher," Selena said breathlessly as she pulled Kevin in for a hug.

"Mike? But, it's Joe and Nick," Kevin said as he clung to Selena. "They were seizing on the bed. What's wrong with Mike?"

"We don't know," David replied. "We heard he collapsed when Sean was teaching him and started seizing."

Kevin's eyes went wide.

Selena and Kevin seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"You don't think Mike's powers went a little haywire, do you?" Selena asked aloud.

"And somehow ended up affecting my brothers," Kevin muttered, hands clenching. He stared at the floor.

David took a step forward. "Hey, Kev. I don't think Mike did it intentionally."

"Intentionally or not, if that was Selena in there, wouldn't you want answers?" Kevin all but snarled at the speedster.

David had no reply for that.

They all ended up waiting for nearly an hour before Bert emerged from the Infirmary.

"Bert? What's going on?" Kevin demanded as he ran up to the weary doctor.

"It's good, but not good," Bert said with a weary sigh.

"Bert, maybe tell us before Kevin goes postal," Bob finally spoke.

"Okay, Mike's telepathy finally activated today and it took him wandering," Bert explained. "Sean is still digging him out of your brother's minds."

Kevin looked horrified. "Why is he in their minds? Get him out!"

"The best we can figure out is, their minds felt familiar to yours," Bert said with a shrug. "Mike's empathy must've recognized the similarities and took him where he felt safest."

"I'm safe?" Kevin asked confused. He hadn't been safe for a long time.

"Familiar most likely," Bert corrected himself. "Now, like I said, Sean is digging him out, but he's going to be confused and disoriented. We might have to put him into an isolation room and a collar on him so his new powers don't overwhelm him."

Everyone looked shocked at that. A collar was not something to be ashamed of, but it was frowned upon with the general populace.

Kevin swallowed and then nodded. "And my brothers?"

"Won't be any worse for wear," Bert said gently. "But look at it this way, maybe Mike found something out that we don't know."

"Doc's got a point, Kev," Bob said. "Telepathy works weird. He might've been able to communicate with them."

For the first time in a while, Kevin allowed himself a tiny bit of hope.

"Bob is right, we just have to wait for Mike to be mentally put back into his own body and we'll see," Bert said and then looked at Kevin. "Kevin, it's going to take at least a few days and I don't want to get your hopes up if Mike says he didn't hear or see anything there. It's a fifty-fifty chance."

"But still a chance," Kevin said firmly, looking at Bert. "And well, my family has had worse odds and come out ahead."

Bert smiled pleased. "True enough."

Appeased by what Bert said, Kevin led the small group away from the Infirmary.

"You're just letting it go?" Selena asked him as they approached the mess hall.

Kevin nodded. "For now. And my powers are more physical than mental. And I trust Bert and Sean, Sel. They'll do what's best for Joe and Nick, as they've always done."

Selena frowned but didn't argue. She just hoped that Kevin could keep it together like that for the next few days.

The next few days passed by in a blur with everyone in their small group keeping an eye on Kevin. Who went down to the Infirmary everyday for an update.

Most of the time it was: 'Mike still hadn't woken up’; 'His brothers hadn't shown any signs of moving beyond that one day'.

But on the last day Kevin went, there was news. Mike had woken up, but was confused and disoriented. He would be moved to an isolation ward and a collar put on to make sure mental walls could be built to keep out the voices of other people.

But Bert wouldn’t let Kevin see Mike to confirm all of this. But a message was passed on from Mike, through Bert to Kevin: Nick and Joe missed Kevin so much and that they were slowly waking up, thanks to Mike. But they weren't sure how long it would be.

When Kevin got that news it was the happiest anyone could recall Kevin acting in a long a time.

Selena teased Kevin for hours when he unconsciously started to mimic her walk and other's little ticks.

"So, when are you going to go see Mike?" Selena asked Kevin as she flopped down on his bed.

"When they let me," Kevin said as he sorted his laundry. "He's still in isolation."

"He's been in isolation for days," Selena complained, unhappy they couldn't go and visit their friend as soon as he woke up.

"Well, Sean's still working with him," Kevin countered as he folded a pair of socks. "You would think with how stubborn Mike is, it would be easy for him to build walls."

Selena sat up straight. "Is that the word down the grape vine? Mike is having trouble building walls?"

Kevin tossed a shirt at her. "You are a horrible gossip."

She just smirked at him as she caught the shirt. "Pot meet kettle."

Kevin just stuck his tongue out at her and caught his shirt she threw back at him easily. He folded it and put it with his pile.

"Say, Kevin?"

"Whatever it is you are plotting it is going to get us into trouble, so no," Kevin said firmly as he finished up his laundry and started to put it away.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" Selena pouted at him from his bed.

"I know you too well to know what you're going to say," Kevin said as he placed his shirts, pants and socks away carefully.

"And what was I going to say?"

"That we should sneak down to the Infirmary to visit Mike and my brothers." Kevin paused and turned around, eyes slowly going wide.

"What a great idea, Kevin! I'm glad you suggested it!" Selena said in delight as she bounced off the bed and grabbed Kevin's hand. "Let's go steal us an Infirmary!" And she dragged him out of his room, his protests very loud and verbal.

They only quieted down when they got to the Infirmary and snuck in.

There was no sign of Bert or even Sean as they made their way to the isolation ward. The door was locked when they got there but when they peered inside through the window, they could see Mike on the bed with the clunky collar on his throat and reading a book.

Kevin knocked on the window of the door and smiled when Mike glanced up. Mike's face looked relieved. Kevin held up one finger and Mike nodded as Kevin ducked back down.

"Can you pick the lock?" Selena asked as she looked at the keypad.

"Piece of cake," Kevin said and started looking at the depressed number pads. His fingers flew as he decoded the key code.

A few minutes later, the door popped open and Selena breezed in.

"Mikey!" Selena declared with a grin and pulled him in for a hug.

"What have I said about calling me Mikey?" Mike complained but leaned against her

"Something about not calling you that name but it just sounds like blah, blah, blah to me," Selena grinned and pulled away. "So I ignore it."

Mike rolled his eyes and then looked at Kevin warily. "Uh, hey."

"Hey," Kevin replied back.

"Boys," Selena muttered.

They both ignored her.

Mike sighed and leaned back against the wall. "You want to know about your brothers, huh?"

"Please," Kevin said eagerly. 

"Before I say anything."

Kevin saw the punch at his arm coming a mile away. He let Mike hit him and grunted a little in pain. 

"That's for not telling me you had siblings," Mike grunted out as he flexed his hand.

Kevin nodded. That was fair.

"So, brothers," Mike said as Selena and Kevin got down on the floor opposite of him.

Kevin sat forward a little eagerly.

"So I'm assuming Sean passed on to Bert what I said?" Mike asked and then nodded when Kevin nodded back. "Good. That was pretty much it. I’m still sorting out the memories from when I was in their heads.”

"It's more than I've gotten in three years," Kevin stated.

"Wasn't there anything you could feel empathically?" Selena asked.

"Still sorting that out, too," Mike said, sounding frustrated. "Apparently I have to build up walls first, before I can through everything." He looked at the other two pleadingly. "Can I go back to just having TK and Empathy?"

Selena chuckled. "Doesn't work that way, Mikey."

Mike glared at Selena for calling him 'Mikey'.

Selena just smiled at him brightly.

Mike just poked her shoulder and turned his attentions back to Kevin.

"So trouble sorting through everything?" Kevin asked sympathetically.

Mike nodded. "I keep getting headaches, and then Sean makes me stop."

Kevin nodded. "Sean's good, but he's a late bloomer and hasn't had his powers very long."

"I didn't know that!" Selena said eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Kevin just aimed a tiny smirk at her and then looked at Mike. "If you want, I could help you out."

"How? Your powers are physical based," Mike asked confused.

"My Mom was a telepath," Kevin said quietly, looking down. "She left notes and was also the base's councillor. I know some of her exercises that help."

Mike and Selena's eyes widened, but both for different reasons. For Selena it was because she knew that Kevin rarely shared anything about his parents, preferring to keep the memories to himself.

For Mike, he was touched that Kevin was willing to share something so personal.

"Ah, yeah, if you're sure that's okay," Mike said softly.

Kevin nodded. "She'd want them to be used to help others."

"When did you want to start these lessons?" Mike asked as he scratched under his collar.

Kevin shrugged. "Now is good as any time." They settled in to start.

Selena quietly slipped out of the isolation room when they started to ignore her, leaving the two together they were so absorbed in each other. She grinned as she twisted her wrist, wriggling her fingers and small specks of dirt came through the small cracks in the floor. She directed the specks of dirt into the keypad and grinned as she shorted it out. "I love it when my plan comes together without me having to do anything." She skipped down the corridor, a grin on her face.

And the two in the isolation room, didn't notice a thing.

It was a couple of hours later when they both noticed their predicament.

"We maim Selena as soon as we get out, right?" Mike asked as he watched Kevin try and get the door open.

"Oh, my plans are much, much bigger," Kevin muttered and sighed as he connected two wires together from the open paneling. It did nothing but send a shower of sparks to the floor.

"I want in," Mike said firmly.

Kevin gave a nod and tried the wires again. He swore under his breath and sighed. "Well, she mucked it up good. I can't get us out."

Mike gave a wordless snarl and sat down on his bed. He glanced up a few seconds later when he realized Kevin was looking at him. "What?"

"There might be a way for us to get out," Kevin said hesitantly.

Mike stood up instantly. "What? How?"

Kevin slipped his finger underneath Mike's collar and gave it a sharp tug. Mike went still at that. "We take this off and get you to TK the door and we slip free."

Mike inhaled sharply as he detangled Kevin's finger from his collar and took a step back. "Its key coded, Kev. It's not coming off."

"I know the code," Kevin said, frowning. "Do you want to be stuck here all night?"

Mike mumbled something under his breath that Kevin didn't quite hear.

"Mike?" Kevin asked in concern.

"Just, would it be that bad to be stuck here all night with me?" Mike asked softly. He crossed his arms across his chest and Kevin was struck by how young Mike looked.

"Well, no," Kevin admitted and wondered what this was about.

Mike relaxed a little bit. "Okay then."

"Okay?" Kevin asked confused.

"God, you are so dense sometimes," Mike muttered and crossed two steps and grabbed Kevin's face to haul him in for a kiss.

Kevin stiffened and realized Mike was kissing him! He pushed Mike off of him. "What was that for?"

"That was me, kissing you," Mike said flatly as he looked at Kevin. "I like you. I like you as a friend and a little bit more. I've been hitting on you for the past couple of months."

Kevin's mind was whirling. The longer touches and how Mike would always be near him the past couple of months. "B-but!"

"You are incredibly dense, Kevin," Mike said and then smiled. "It's adorable, really, but frustrating at times."

"I'm not gay!" Kevin protested, lying through his teeth.

Mike tapped the side of his head. "Your brother's said otherwise."

"I thought you didn't remember anything else," Kevin said as he slowly backed up. Mike followed him until Kevin was crowded against the wall.

"Your mother's tricks helped a lot," Mike said as he leaned in close. "You helped a lot. We were meshed there for a while. We had some very nice conversations, including the one where Joe said he'd throw me into a volcano if I broke your heart, coma or not."

Kevin blushed and ducked his head. Mike brought his finger under Kevin's chin and pushed his head up. "Now, I'm going to kiss you. And if you really don't want this, feel free to push me away again but I don't think you will." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kevin's. Kevin didn't resist this time and opened his mouth as Mike licked his way in.

Kevin whimpered softly against Mike's lips as Mike slotted his leg between his and he ground down as he continued to make out with Mike. 

He had made out with other men, quietly and secretly, but this, this felt like it was more and he was slowly coming undone. Inhaling sharply when he felt Mike pull his shirt up and moved a hand under the fabric. Mike's touch felt incredibly warm.

It was also too much.

"Mike, off," Kevin said softly.

Mike pulled back, panting. "Okay?"

Kevin nodded against Mike's shoulder.

Mike petted Kevin a few times as Kevin calmed himself down.

"Good?" Mike asked again.

Kevin nodded and looked up at Mike. "I liked that," sounding surprised.

Mike smiled and cupped Kevin's cheek, kissing him again before taking a step back.

"Still want to get out of here?" Mike asked, slipping a finger under his collar.

Kevin shook his head. "I think I'll manage," he grinned.

Mike grinned back.

~~~

"See, aren't my plans awesome?" Selena asked Bob and David as they peered through the window of the isolation room.

Kevin and Mike were curled up together on the small bed, fast asleep.

"I have to admit, this one didn't blow up completely," David commented as he stepped away from the door. "Unlike your usual plans."

Selena glared at him. "One time, it was one time and the earth didn't swallow you up completely."

"I was buried up to my neck, Sel!" David complained, a hand gesturing at his neck, showing where he was buried up to. "My neck," he hissed out.

There was a low chuckle and they both turned to see Bob grinning and laughing at them both.

"Something funny, Bryar?" David demanded.

"You two, as usual," Bob replied and went back to watching the two. "Selena, did you think of what was going to happen when Bert, Sean or anyone else found them like this?"

"Uh," Selena hummed. "I didn't think that far in advance."

"You never do," David muttered under his breath.

Selena waved a hand in the air. "Minor flaw in the plan." She then pointed at Bob. "Look, Bob can just yank the door open, we get them out. Boom, done."

David rolled his eyes. "Except for the fact that the door will be torn off."

She glared at her brother. "You are a ruiner of plans, David!"

"No, I make sure they're flawless," David countered back and took a step forward.

Selena glared as she took a step forward as well. They continued until they were almost nose to nose and glaring at one another.

"Uh, guys," Bob coughed.

"What?" They both yelled as they turned to glare at him.

Bob just pointed over their shoulders with a sheepish look on his face.

They looked to where they were pointing and gave a little nervous wave at Bert, Director Schechter and Sean standing behind them.

"Selena, David and Bob," Bert said with a grin. "Fancy meeting you three here." He bounced a little. "Where's Kevin?"

"I think I can hazard a guess," Director Schechter muttered and moved forward to look through the window of the isolation room door. He gave a little sigh.

Bert and Sean came up behind the Director to look in and they grinned.

"Aw, how cute!" Bert cooed at the duo on the small bed.

Director Schechter sighed and looked at Bob. "Bryar, open the door please and don't worry if you dent it."

Bob looked amused but dug his fingers into the thick metal of the door and pulled it open. The scream of metal woke Mike and Kevin from their slumber on the bed.

When they entered the room, Kevin was in a ready position while Mike had fallen on the floor.

"At ease, Agent Jonas," Director Schechter said, waving a hand.

Kevin relaxed and helped Mike up to his feet. "Uh, Director."

"Save it, I think I can deduce on what happened, especially based on Miss Gomez's past exploits."

Selena gave a wince when she heard that.

"Assessment of Mike Carden?" Director Schechter asked.

Kevin gave a quick glance at Mike, who gave a tiny nod, which didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room, before Kevin gave a report of what happened last night.

He only left out a few details. Like him and Mike making out.

Director Schechter took in the information but Kevin had a feeling the man still knew what else happened in this room.

Kevin finally saw the cameras in the corners of the room and paled slightly.

Director Schechter gave a tiny smirk and leaned in close to Kevin. "Come to my office later on, we'll talk more then. And Kevin, congratulations," he whispered.

Kevin gave a shaky nod.

Bert, meanwhile, was examining Mike.

"Well, you look better than when we stuck you in here," Bert commented as he eyed Mike up and down.

"Feel better too," Mike admitted.

Bert grinned at that and Mike wanted to groan. Bastard probably knew what he had gotten up to last night with Kevin.

“We'll get Sean to assess you and then see if we can get that collar off," Bert said instead, surprising Mike.

"Okay," Mike said. Anything to get this stupid power negator collar off.

"Sound more enthusiastic!" Bert cried out dramatically with a grin.

"Yay," Mike deadpanned.

"You're killing me here, Mike," Bert said, miming a wound to his heart.

Mike just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "So when do I get this stupid collar off?"

"Now like I said before, you’ll get the collar off as soon as Sean's done his assessment," Bert repeated. "And you only get it off if Sean says you're good to go."

Mike frowned and grumbled under his breath.

Bert just poked him in the shoulder. "Behave."

Mike grumbled some more, but settled.

"All right, I need everyone to clear out and I'm sure Director Schechter will want to talk to certain someones while Sean assesses Mike, here," Bert said firmly. 

Selena had frozen at the words 'certain someones'. "Is it really necessary to actually talk to 'certain someones'?" she air quoted.

Director Schechter just raised an eyebrow and Selena sighed and slumped as she exited the room with the Director following her. Everyone else cleared out as well, except for Mike and Kevin.

"You'll be out of here soon," Kevin said when they were finally alone. He ignored the cameras in the corners.

Mike nodded. "And then I think we have to talk about last night."

"Oh?" Kevin said warily.

"Good talk, I promise," Mike smiled at Kevin and Kevin smiled back hesitantly.

Mike just grabbed Kevin's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He let go just as Sean entered the room.

"I know nothing and see nothing," Sean winked at them.

Kevin hurried out the room quickly, the tips of his ears bright red.

"Ah, young people," Sean lightly joked and then looked at Mike. "Well, let's see how your crash course with Kevin went last night and see if any progress was made." He smiled. "Ready to get out of here?"

Mike nodded. "Definitely. Bring it."

And Sean dove into Mike's mind.

~~~

Kevin paced around in Mike's room nervously.

Last night had been amazing and he hadn't felt like himself. He had never done anything like that at all. And he was still reeling from the fact that Nick and Joe had given Mike their blessing in their minds.

And Director Schechter, Kevin's cheeks were still burning from the talk they had.

And to think, no more than a few months ago he was an 'angsty, brooding thing' in Selena's words. Coming back to the mountain really was the best thing that he had done lately.

Even if he didn't like it when he first arrived.

Kevin sat down on Mike's bed, grabbed a pillow and hugged. Inhaling the faint scent of Mike that still clung to the fabric.

Kevin wasn't sure how long he waited like that but then the doorknob began to turn and he sat up a bit.

Soon, the door swung open and there stood an exhausted looking Mike, sans collar.

Mike blinked at him in surprise. "Kevin?"

"Uh, hey," Kevin said as he set aside his pillow.

"What're you doing here?" Mike asked confused.

"You said you wanted to talk later," Kevin pointed out.

"Oh," Mike said and blinked.

"Sean wore you out completely testing your shields, didn't he?" Kevin asked as he stood up and headed over to help Mike.

"Mm," Mike hummed, sounding completely out of it.

Kevin chuckled and got Mike into his bed. "Let's get you resting. We can talk in the morning." When Kevin went to move, a hand grabbed his wrist. "Stay."

"Mike?"

Mike tugged Kevin back into the bed. "Stay." And wrapped himself around Kevin's body and snuggled in.

"Uh, Mike?" Kevin asked and tried to tug free. But he was stuck and Mike gave off a snore.

Kevin sighed and patted Mike's arm, settling in against Mike and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep.

The next time Kevin woke, Mike was wrapped around him like an octopus and the clock was blinking an ungodly morning hour.

"Ugh," Kevin groaned out and rubbed at his eyes. "Seriously, how are you so grabby?" And then he felt it, phantom limbs holding onto him. Kevin blinked and then sighed. "TK'ing me in your sleep, Mike?"

Mike's response was a phantom limb tugging him in tighter.

Kevin settled in for being held a bit longer. He hoped Mike woke up soon; he had to go to pee.

Mike didn't and Kevin was wiggling in the bed. Employing a few old tactics, Kevin managed to wiggle his way out from Mike and his phantom limbs by shoving a pillow in-between him and Mike's body.

Quickly running to the side bathroom, Kevin took care of business and headed back to the bed.

As soon as he got in range of the bed, Kevin felt the phantom limbs once again pull him in. "We are seriously having a talk when you wake up, mister," Kevin pouted but snuggled in, manoeuvring the pillow as he did so.

Mike's reply was a soft snuffling; a puff of hot air on Kevin's neck that had him shivering as he lightly dozed off again.

The next time Kevin woke, the phantom limbs were gone but Mike was still a heavy presence behind him. "Mm, Mike?"

"Here," came a sleepy reply.

Rolling over until they were nose to nose, Kevin felt his eyes go a little cross-eyed as he focused on Mike. "Feeling better?"

Mike nodded, brushing their noses together. "Sean really battered my shields around."

"Mm, mean Sean, beating up Mike's shields like that," Kevin lightly teased Mike.

Mike chuckled and kissed the tip of Kevin's nose. "Shower, coffee, new clothes and then we talk?"

"Add breakfast in there and you have a deal," Kevin promised.

"Breakfast it is," Mike declared and they reluctantly untangled themselves from each other. Nearly half an hour later, they were back in Mike's room munching on breakfast foods and sipping at coffee.

"Whoever invented coffee, best idea ever," Mike said with a little sigh as he set his cup down and swirled a piece of toast into his runny eggs.

Kevin toasted Mike's cup in agreement. "So, we talk?"

Mike nodded. "We talk."

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two before Kevin took the plunge. "So, we made out last night."

Mike nodded. "We did. Did you like it?"

Kevin nodded the tips of his ears red. "I didn't expect it, but I liked it."

Mike grinned. "Good. 'Cause I would like to do that more with you."

"I wouldn't mind," Kevin admitted as he bit into his toast.

“So, how did we want to do this?” Mike asked curiously. Because making out was one thing, keeping it up and it maybe becoming more afterwards was another.

Kevin frowned at him as he finished off his toast. “Do what?”

“Us, I mean, this mountain has been your whole life where I see myself going back to civilian life when I’m done my tour,” Mike replied as he dabbed his toast into his eggs again.

“You’re planning that far ahead?” Kevin asked incredulously, eyebrows rising.

“I like you a lot,” Mike answered honestly. “I mean, okay, one night of making out does not make us a couple but I want this, a lot.”

Kevin licked his lips. “I want you too, but I don’t know. Can we just take things one day at a time and when it gets closer to when your tour is done, we talk a bit more in-depth? When good things happen, bad things tend to follow.”

Mike heard the ‘me’ in there. He had guessed a lot about Kevin’s family. Parents dead, brothers in a coma and from what he heard from Sean, there was another brother missing somewhere. They weren’t sure where, but he was somewhere. Mike wasn’t sure he wanted to know where the ‘somewhere’ was; he just hoped the littlest Jonas was okay.

“Sure, we can do that,” Mike said softly as he pushed his plate aside and tugged Kevin in closer to him.

Kevin nearly overbalanced and almost knocked his coffee over, but he managed to make it to Mike’s side. “So, just us then?”

Mike entwined his fingers with Kevin’s. “Just us.”

Kevin smiled at Mike and snuggled in. He liked the feeling ‘us’ invoked and hoped they last. Good things never lasted long around him.

~~~  
 _A Year and Seven months later_

Mike glared angrily as Kevin packed up a bag. “I don’t understand why you have to go back out into the field. You haven’t been field active for two years now!”

“They requested my help specifically, Mike,” Kevin said with a small sigh. It was an argument that was starting to repeat itself. “I can’t say no. Children were hurt.”

Mike sighed and deflated. “I know, but can’t they ask someone else?”

“I can read the scene Mike, better than anyone else they have available right now,” Kevin pointed out as he finished packing his bag. He turned around and fixed Mike with a look. “Do you doubt I can’t do this?”

“No!” Mike said firmly, shaking his head. “I’m, just getting a bad feeling, babe.”

Kevin rubbed the side of his face before padding forward and pulling Mike in close for a hug and kiss. “I follow orders, Mike. And they’ve been kind in letting me have a break for the past two years, but I am a field agent. We’ve talked about this before.”

And they had, in length. Especially since in one year, Mike’s tour would be up. Kevin wanted Mike to sign up and Mike still wanted to head home.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Mike said grumpily as he lifted Kevin up with his telekinesis to his height.

Kevin just raised an eyebrow as he dangled in the air. “Going to let me down?”

Mike just smirked. He had really gained control over his powers the past year and a half. “Nah, I think I like having you my height here.”

“Miiiiike,” Kevin drawled as he crossed his arms and glared at Mike.

“Just want a kiss, babe,” Mike said softly as he leaned in to press a kiss against Kevin’s lips. He then let Kevin down gently while taking a step back.

Kevin just chuckled and finished packing his bag. He swung it over his shoulder when done. “C’mon, you can see me out.”

“Fine,” Mike sighed as they exited Kevin’s room and went down the long hallway to the elevators that led to the top of the mountain where the landing pad was.

Kevin tightened his grip on the strap of his bag. “You mad at me?” he asked as he pushed the button.

“No, just, a bad feeling. I really don’t want you to go,” Mike said as the doors opened and they entered. “Just promise me you’ll be really, really careful.”

Kevin grimaced as the elevator rose upwards. “I can’t promise that, Mike. There are no guarantees when in the field.”

Mike glared at the elevator doors.

“I can promise I’ll try and do my best to be careful,” Kevin said. It was the best he could do.

“Fine,” Mike muttered as the elevators opened and they exited. The winds were blowing harshly and Mike had to squint against the bright sunlight.

Kevin sighed at that and wondered what he could do to make it better. It wasn’t like he could help it. He was a field agent and he had his orders. 

A sound caught their attention and Kevin noticed the helicopter coming in to land. He grabbed Mike’s arm and tugged him in close.

“Kevin!” Mike protested and found himself turned around so he was facing Kevin and then pulled in for a kiss. He melted against Kevin and moaned a little.

Kevin then pulled away and smiled softly at Mike. “That is so you know I’m coming back, okay?”

Mike nodded just as the helicopter landed and he watched Kevin head towards it. He sent a tendril of his telepathy towards Kevin. Love you.

Kevin paused and turned around to look at Mike, a bright smile on his face. Love you too. He sent back.

Mike watched as Kevin boarded the helicopter and took off to the sky to wherever they were taking him. Giving off a small sigh, Mike headed back into the mountain. Maybe there was ice cream in the canteen. He felt he deserved some after all of that.

~~~

Mike got a massive vanilla ice cream sundae, smothered in hot fudge and peanuts to drown his sorrows in. Mostly, he just picked at it.

“That is a large ice cream.”

Mike glanced up to see Marshall standing across the table.

Mike just shrugged and scooped up a small amount and ate it.

“Man creates an ice cream sundae like that and it can only mean one thing,” Marshall said as he sat down and grabbed a spoon. “Man, who created it, must share.” He went to scoop out some and his hand froze. “Man who also stops a friend’s attempt at taking said ice cream with TK is a dick.”

Mike just smirked and gently pushed Marshall’s hand away from his food. “Mine, get your own.”

“There we go, there’s the asshole we all know and love,” Marshall chuckled and leaned back a little.

“Jerk,” Mike muttered and went back to eating his ice cream.

“So, what’s got you down, Mikey?” Marshall asked as he tapped his spoon on the table.

“Do not call me Mikey,” Mike growled, sending a glare at Marshall. “And nothing.”

“Nothing,” Marshall mimicked with a grin. “It’s always nothing. Does nothing have to do with Kevin being sent away from the mountain for the first time since you two go together?”

Mike’s lips twisted and he looked away. “Maybe.”

“Aw, pookie,” Marshall teased him. “Kevin’s a big boy and he knows what he’s doing. He’ll come back.”

“Still don’t have to like it,” Mike muttered as he stabbed at his sundae.

“No, but you have to suck it up like the rest of us who are yours and Kevin’s friends and trust that he’ll be back,” Marshall pointed out. “It’s hard to stay behind and wonder if your friends and loved ones will come back from the field. We’re in a dangerous business for all we try and glamorize it with the word superhero.”

“Aren’t you supposed to make me feel better or something?” Mike asked, fixing Marshall with a look.

Marshall snorted. “That’s not my scene, kid. I’m not going to sugar-coat it; you either accept it or you don’t.”

“What if I don’t want to accept it?”

Marshall gave a small shrug. “Then you are going to lose your boy and be screwed.”

Mike frowned and turned his attention back to his ice cream. He didn’t want to lose Kevin, but he didn’t like Kevin being out in the field either. He looked up when he felt the concern just pouring off of Marshall. “What?”

“Just, when Kevin comes back, talk to him about it, don’t let it fester and use your words,” Marshall teased him lightly as he reached over and gave Mike’s arm a light squeeze.

Rolling his eyes, Mike nodded and finished off his dessert. “Fine.”

“That’s my boy,” Marshall grinned at him and then stood up. “Now, I have to actually go do some work. I’ll talk to you later emo.”

Mike stuck his tongue out at Marshall’s retreating back and licked the last bit of residue off his spoon. Right, when Kevin came back, they were going to talk. Because Mike still had a year left in his probation and he didn’t want to spend it fighting.

Putting his dishes away in the buckets the kitchen staff provided, Mike winced when he felt a rush of panic, disbelief and concern being pushed at him. Seconds later, David arrived in a flash of his power.

“Mike! You got to come with me to the rec room!” David said, eyes wide with panic as he grabbed Mike’s arm and sped them towards the area before Mike could even utter some sort of protest.

Groaning as he straightened up, Mike punched David on the arm. “I hate it when you do that man.”

“The TV, Mike, watch the TV,” David insisted and Mike finally glanced at the large flat screen, vaguely noticing the others in the room.

“What am I watching?” Mike asked as people darted about on the screen. Dust and debris flying as Superheroes were fighting one another. “Some sort of movie?” He glared at David. “Why’d you bring me here?”

“No, its Kevin and a group of others fighting for their life against The Cobra,” David said instead.

Mike’s head turned so quickly back to the screen and could finally make out Kevin’s figure dodging debris and helping civilians get out of the area. The others on his team were battling figures cloaked in black and purple and that’s when Mike saw him. A man with a flared purple hood and tall, very tall with a gold chain laid against the black fabric of his jacket with a cobra on the end.

This was the Villain known as The Cobra. He had been terrorizing the people on and off for almost ten years.

“Why is he there?” Mike asked eyes wide as he watched Kevin on the screen.

“We don’t know,” Selena’s voice said beside him and Mike felt her slip her hand into his and squeezed lightly. “But it’s Kevin. He’ll get out.”

“How?”

“Because he’s Kevin.”

But Mike could only watch as The Cobra’s team took out each superhero one by one until it was just Kevin. He ignored the reporter’s voice from the TV sound monitors and focused on his boyfriend. Kevin who was dodging attack after attack and trying to actually ‘talk’ to The Cobra and then there was a lucky shot and Kevin was knocked out. Mike watched in disbelief as Kevin was gathered up and they fled the scene.

“Kevin,” Mike whispered, eyes instantly turning purple. Various objects started to rattle around in the room.

“Oh crap,” Selena muttered and pushed Mike into David’s arms. “David, get Mike to an isolation room!”

“On it!” David said and sped them away. The world disappeared in a blur before Mike blinked and the walls around him were white as he lost control over his powers.

David managed to get the door closed as the blast of power was contained. Exhaling, David slowly stood up and looked through the window of the door and winced.

The room had held, except for a small indent where Mike was standing, hands fisted in his hair and eyes squeezed shut.

The sound of someone approaching had David looking up. 

“How’s he doing?”

“He actually dented the room,” David said in disbelief as Selena looked through the window and whistled low. “Crap. This is going to hit us hard.”

David nodded in agreement. “It’s Kevin. He knows all about the facility here. It’s not going to be pretty.”

They had heard rumors of what had happened to superheroes grabbed The Cobra, friends one day and enemies the next. They didn’t want to think about that happening to Kevin. 

“We need to be the strong ones here, Sel,” David said softly and pulled Selena in for a hug. She nodded against him. “The others will need us.”

They both gave one last look at Mike in the isolation and room and hugged each other a little bit tighter. 

~~~

Mike was finally allowed out of the isolation room a couple days later when he had calmed down and proved he had a control on his powers. When he got out, David and Selena didn’t leave his side, which was nice, but he wanted to get answers on his own and to be alone.

And nobody was giving him that chance.

Any question he asked in regards to The Cobra grabbing Kevin was met with, “Classified” or “You’re not a superhero, and you don’t need to know.”

It was frustrating, very frustrating. He couldn’t even find Bob, only finding out that he had been sent into the field, along with Sean. Kevin getting taken was a very big deal and every security precaution was being redone and upgraded.

Mike sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair and headed over to the Infirmary in an upset mood. 

“Why are we going this way?” Selena asked as she slid in next to him.

“I’m going to go see Kevin’s brothers,” Mike muttered, hands in his pockets. “I figured no one has seen them since Kevin was there last.”

Selena’s eyes softened and she knocked his shoulder with hers. “Say no more, Carden.” And she skipped off.

 _Finally, some alone time._ Mike thought as he slipped into the Infirmary and headed over to the separate room where Joe and Nick slept.

Kevin and he had come here many times the past year and a half, and Mike felt he knew these two as well as Kevin. He didn’t want them to be alone. 

Sitting down on the large, overstuffed chair Mike had tugged in here six months ago for their comfort and stared at Joe and Nick. There was an ache, these two looked so much like Kevin and Kevin was, not here.

“Hey,” Mike said softly. “Sorry you’ve been left alone the past couple of days, but it’s been crazy.”

Joe and Nick didn’t answer, as usual.

“Now would be a really good time to wake up, there’s all these questions and no answers,” Mike groaned as he sank forward. “All classified and not superhero enough.”

The only sound was the steady beeping of the machines.

“Kevin’s missing and something is going on and no one will tell me anything to get him back,” Mike stated frustrated. “All I know is The Cobra has him and that’s it.”

The beeping sound spiked suddenly and Mike glanced up, eyes wide. He leaned in. “Joe?”

Beep-beep-beep.

Licking his lips, Mike leaned in more and whispered, “Cobra,” against Joe’s ear.

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!_

Reacting on instinct, Mike grabbed Joe’s hand and yelped as he was sucked into a mental landscape of the mountain of where he lived. He landed unsteadily on his feet and glanced around. “What the hell? Seriously!”

There was a chuckle and Mike spun around again to come face to face with Joe.

“Joe,” Mike let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. “Don’t do that man.”

“Sorry, but we needed to talk,” Joe said firmly. “About what you said.”

“Huh?”

Joe made a face, lips twisted in distaste. “About Kevin and The Cobra taking him.”

“You know something,” Mike stated as he moved forward towards Joe.

Joe nodded. “I do. And you’re not going to like it. It’s the little dirty secret of the mountain.” He waved a hand and Mike was startled as the world wavered around them and they were moved into Kevin’s bedroom. “Let’s do this somewhere more comfortable.” Joe sat on a nearby chair.

Mike landed on the bed. “Would you stop doing that!”

Joe just gave a little grin. “My mental world. I go where I want to go and I’ve been in here for a while. So I have lots of options.”

“But Kevin’s bedroom, really?”

“Figured you’d be more comfortable here,” Joe said with a shrug and then settled against the chair. “So, let’s talk.”

“Tell me everything,” Mike demanded as he settled on the bed.

“The Cobra is actually an ex-scientist who used to work for the government,” Joe said as he brought his legs up. “He used to be the family friend of the Jonases.”

Mike’s eyes went wide at that.

“About fifteen years ago, Gabriel Saporta or Gabe or Dr. Saporta, depending on how you knew him was working on a project for the government and it was going to revolutionize the superhero community,” Joe smiled sadly at that. “But it was deemed unethical, so in trying to prove his project’s worth, he tried to test it. But it back fired on him.”

“What was the project?” Mike whispered.

“It didn’t really have a name, but we called it a Morality Ray,” Joe said with a small shrug. “You know, turning good, evil and vice versa. Only, when Gabe got hit with it...”

“It turned him evil.”

Joe nodded. “And thus The Cobra was born.”

“But The Cobra didn’t start attacking cities until ten years ago,” Mike pointed out.

“True, it took Gabe a while to build up resources after escaping from a government holding facility and to gain allies,” Joe pointed out and then made a face. “Well, I guess what you could count as allies in the bad guy world.”

“This is fucking unbelievable,” Mike stated in disbelief, eyes wide.

“Oh, it gets better or worse depending on your definition,” Joe said grimly. “The attack that killed our parents, sent myself and Nick into a coma and Frankie through a portal? All done by The Cobra.”

“And now that freak has Kevin?” Mike yelled at Joe, standing up suddenly.

Joe just waved at Mike to sit down. “That freak is not going to kill Kevin, but he’ll do something much worse.”

Mike swallowed, knowing he was not going to like this answer. “What will he do, Joe?”

“He’ll turn Kevin.”

“What?”

“Gabe always liked Kevin, taught him science when he was little in school and that’s why I said he won’t hurt him, just turn him,” Joe repeated. “You have to find Kevin and save him.”

“What did you mean turn him? And save him how? Nobody knows where he is!” Mike protested, throwing his hands into the air.

“There’s a place that Gabe used to talk about in New Jersey, in the area of the neighbourhood of where he used to live,” Joe commented softly. “Warehouses where he used to play music with his friends. They’re abandoned now, but Gabe might be there with Kevin. As for turning him, didn’t you listen as to how Gabe became The Cobra?” 

Mike’s eyes widened slowly. “No.”

Joe nodded as he stood. “Yes. It’s how Gabe got his start, how he has so many people on his side. He created another Morality ray and he’s going to use it on Kevin.”

“How the fuck do you know that?” Mike roared, stepping forward and into Joe’s space.

Joe’s face was blank as he looked at Mike. “Because, it’s what he used on our parents and nearly used on us if Kevin hadn’t gotten us out of the way three years ago. Everything is connected because of our family, Mike. Especially three years ago and now Gabe has a very major prize. A Jonas on his side that will fight for him willingly.”

Mike started to sag down to the floor. “Kevin.”

“Can be saved. You just need to find the Morality ray, find Kevin and use it on him to turn him back to the side of good,” Joe pointed out as he sank to the floor, a hand on Mike’s shoulder. He squeezed gently. “You can do this. Okay? Nick and I trust you to save our brother.”

Mike closed his eyes and nodded.

“Good, now go get him,” Joe said and pushed Mike hard.

There was the sensation of falling and Mike jerked his head upright, inhaling sharply.

“Whoa!”

Mike blinked and looked around wildly before seeing that David and Selena were beside him. “Sel? David?”

“You all right, Mike?” Selena asked worried as she looked into Mike’s eyes, hands fluttering all over, checking for injury. “You were just gone.”

“I was talking to Joe,” Mike said softly as he swiped at his face. He grimaced as his hand came away wet from sweat. “And you’re not going to believe me.”

Selena and David exchanged a look before looking back at Mike. “Try us.”

Blinking once, Mike nodded and told them everything that Joe told him.

“Holy crap, holy crap,” Selena breathed out when Mike finished. “And you’re sure that’s right?”

Mike nodded. “Look, I believe what Joe told me. Now, we can sit around here and keep talking, or go find Kevin and rescue him.”

“We?” David asked in disbelief.

Mike glared at him. “Are you or are you not Kevin’s friends?”

David opened his mouth to answer and then winced as he brought a foot up and cradled it. Selena smiled sweetly. “Of course we are.”

“Good,” Mike grunted out and went to head out of the door of the Infirmary before pausing and then turning around. “Does anyone have any ideas on how we’re going to do this?”

Selena grinned as she raised her hand. “I have a couple of ideas.”

David quietly groaned. “This has bad news written all over it.”

~~~

“I can’t believe you three talked me into this!” Marshall yelled out as the helicopter was started up.

David was pushing random buttons in the pit of the helicopter, headphones on his head as Selena worked in sync with him.

Mike was strapped in the back seat, hands wrapped around the straps tightly, his own headphones on as he clenched his teeth. “Just for the record, I really, really hate heights.”

“We know!” the other three chorused.

David then looked at Marshall. “Look, no one has been able to find Kevin or he Cobra, and we have a lead. We’re doing this and saving our friend.”

Agent Marshall made a face but nodded. “Fine. But I’m sending in backup as soon as a team is available.”

Selena just looked over and smiled brightly at him, “You’re a good man, Alex.”

“The word I was going to use was sucker,” Alex Marshall muttered as he stepped back and watched the helicopter take off and head into the sky.

He continued to watch until the helicopter was a tiny speck in the sky.

“It’s done?”

Alex nodded as he turned around to face Brian. “I still don’t like this, Brian.”

“I know, but they’re all we got right now,” Brian said firmly and then looked at Alex. “You put the suits in the back with Mike?”

There was a sharp nod.

“Then it’s up to them. When they land, they’ll have a small aircraft waiting to take them the rest of the way to New Jersey,” Brian shrugged. “You better be ready to call in their backup.” He started towards the elevator.

Alex eyed Brian, almost glaring. “What kind of game are you playing, Brian?”

Brian paused and then turned around to look at Alex. “The kind that’s going to save lives.”

~~~

“What in the world are we wearing?” Mike hissed at David and Selena as they crept along the abandoned warehouses in New Jersey. Mike picked at the face mask covering his cheeks.

“Disguises,” Selena hissed back. “Or do you want to get recognized?”

“I’m not a superhero,” Mike whispered fiercely.

“No one said you were, but these suits do more than make you a super hero. They also protect you, and like my sister said, disguises,” David replied.

They were all dressed in black, tight outfits, with Kevlar meshing and face masks to protect their faces and identities.

“Will both of you stop complaining, and come pick this lock?” Selena whispered at them as she held up a large lock.

Mike scooted forward and held out his hand, he flexed his fingers and the lock dropped onto the small column of dirt that was waiting there to catch it. It was gently deposited onto the ground.

The large, heavy door was pulled sideways and they all made faces as it squeaked loudly in the yard.

“Well, if they didn’t know we were here before, they do now,” David muttered as they slipped inside.

Inside the warehouse it was dark, dusty and deserted.

“There’s no one here,” Mike complained as he looked around.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Selena said as she looked around.

“Are you sensing something, Sel?” David asked her.

Selena glared at him. “Code names, Dart.”

David rolled his eyes. “Fine. Did you sense something, Rocka?”

Selena smiled at him. “Much better, and yes, I did.”

“I’m not sensing anything,” Mike pointed out.

“Ah,” Selena said with a grin. “But you aren’t in tune with the earth here, Push.”

Mike grimaced, making a face at Selena. “Can we please not use code names, Sel. They will probably know who we are, thanks to Kevin.”

She just aimed her best glare at him and he sighed. “Fine, fine. What are you finding, Rocka?”

“There’s a large cavern dug out beneath us,” Selena said proudly and stomped the ground underneath her foot.  
,  
There was a sound and then suddenly the bottom gave out from underneath them.

“What did you do, Rocka?” David yelled out in protest as they fell through the air and then landed on a squishy mat, the air knocked out of their lungs.

“Ugh,” Mike groaned as he got to his hands and knees. He could make out the others doing the same and then there was a slow clapping sound.

“Let me be the first to congratulate you to be the first ones to find my lair,” a male voice said joyously. “It’s been so long since I hosted guests that I’m afraid the trap door is usually reserved for trapping rats.”

There was a scattering of laughter.

Mike slowly got to his feet, David and Selena following him and they got their first look at the Cobra and his team.

There were at least ten people, but they all had hoods covering their heads and black masks over their faces. You couldn’t tell who was who.

“Cobra, right?” Mike asked as he cracked his back. “Or is that Dr. Saporta?”

“Oh, it’s been so long since I heard that name,” Cobra purred as he pulled his hood back. His hair was a mess of curls and there were dark circles under his eyes and a grin was on his face. “Either name works. And what are your names?”

“Push,” Mike said, pointing at himself, then he pointed at David, “Dart,” at Selena, “Rocka.”

Gabe chuckled and leaned forward on the chair he was sitting on. “I asked for names, not code names.”

“I can tell you their names.”

Mike glanced up and saw a figure come up behind Gabe. This one didn’t wear a hood. It was Kevin, clad in a purple and black outfit.

“Mike Carden,” Kevin said smirking, pointing at Mike. “Selena Gomez and David Henri, siblings, but different last names,” he said, pointing at the others. “They’re the ones I was telling you about, Gabe.”

“Good, good,” Gabe said and stood. “We could use such strong Supers in our group.”

Mike just ignored him, his attention fully on Kevin. He looked different in the purple and black outfit and Mike wasn’t even looking at the straightened hair. It was Kevin, but not. He felt different as well, the same emotions but tainted. It was like looking at a mirror image of Kevin.

Kevin turned his head and smirked at Mike. “I can feel you reading me, love.”

“Yeah, well, I saw you fucking kidnapped on TV, forgive me if I make sure my boyfriend is all right!” Mike snarled and ignored Selena’s frantic hand waving at him.

Gabe’s grin went wider as Kevin moved forward, graceful and fluid towards Mike.

Kevin paused in front of Mike and grabbed his hand, placing it over his chest. “Feel that, I’m here. I’m alive.” He pressed forward and kissed Mike, nipping at the bottom lip.

Mike jerked his head away. “You may be alive, but you’re not fully ‘you’.”

“Mike, I’m hurt,” Kevin frowned at him. “I have never been more fully me than in my entire life.”

“You’re with the man who killed your parents, Kevin,” Mike whispered at Kevin, but his voice echoed across the room.

“And Gabe has apologized for that, besides, they were holding me back,” Kevin said with a shrug and dismissed Mike’s concerns. “Come join us, Mike.”

“Seriously, you’re giving me the ‘come join us’ speech?” Mike asked in disbelief as he took a step back, away from Kevin. “This is not some clichéd movie, Kev. This is real, and I’m here to rescue you.”

Kevin started to laugh, head thrown back. “And you seriously couldn’t be more clichéd than now? ‘I’m here to rescue you,’” he roughly imitated Mike’s voice. “I want you with me, Mike.” He darted forward quickly and grabbed Mike’s arm. “You are mine, and I don’t want you anywhere else except beside me.”

“Well, we’re going to have a problem then,” Mike said firmly as he tore his arm out of Kevin’s grasp.

“No, we’re really not,” Kevin said, smiling at Mike as he tilted his head. Mike didn’t even see the punch coming.

Like a switch had been thrown, the rest of Gabe’s team sprung into action against Selena and David as Mike went down and Kevin pounced on top of him.

“When Gabe uses his ray, you’ll see how resisting here was so silly, Mike,” Kevin whispered in his ear, kissing the outer shell.

“Like hell!” Mike growled and pushed Kevin off of him with his TK.

Kevin flew through the air but twisted and landed on his feet. A feral grin was on his face. “That’s more like it, love.” And then to Mike’s disbelief, Kevin ran away.

“Get back here!” Mike shouted and took after him.

Kevin laughed and led Mike on a chase.

Mike didn’t know where they were, he was just focused on Kevin. He needed to get to Kevin. That was his only thought. And then they stopped suddenly in a room and Kevin had flipped over a table to hold a large gun.

“I’d stop there if I were you, love,” Kevin smirked at Mike, hefting the gun up and holding it expertly. “This won’t hurt a bit.”

Whatever this gun was, Mike was pretty sure it wasn’t good. He dove to one side as Kevin fired and a red ray of light blasted past where he stood. Mike looked at the blast path and saw nothing damaged, he glanced up to see another beam of red light coming at him. Mike ducked under a table and extended a hand towards Kevin’s knees.

Kevin grunted as he was knocked to the side and the gun went flying from his hands. Making a fist, Mike ‘grabbed’ the gun and brought it towards him. He snatched it out of the air and stood up with it.

“Kevin! We’re going home and we’re going to fix you,” Mike said, trying to keep the waver out of his voice. Kevin had actually tried to shoot him with some sort of gun.

“Fix me?” Kevin asked in disbelief and then gestured around him. “Look around, Mike. Does it look like I need fixing? I’m happy with who I am and where I am.” He then glared at Mike. “And you’ll be happy with me.” He lunged forward.

Mike yelped as he stumbled backwards, his thumb hitting a knob on the gun and as he went backwards, his finger pulled the trigger and Kevin’s flying form was engulfed in a blue light. Kevin’s body hit the ground hard and Mike’s eyes were closed as he felt himself hit the floor as well. The gun was clutched in his hands tightly as he opened an eye and glanced around. “Kevin?”

There was a quiet groan beside him and Mike turned his head to see Kevin get to his hands and knees unsteadily. “Kev?”

“Mike?” Kevin asked, sounding incredibly confused. “What’s going on? Where are we?”

Mike let out a sigh of relief. “Kevin.” He let his head drop back down and frowned when the back of his head didn’t hit concrete. He had hit the floor, hadn’t he? Mike finally looked around and saw he was hovering a couple of inches off the ground. “Uh, Kev, babe. I know you’re probably incredibly confused right now, but I could use some help.”

Kevin gave a shake of his head and looked at where Mike was and his eyes widened. “Uh, love. You’re hovering and wearing a super suit.”

“Uh, yeah, I’m here to rescue you?” Mike pointed out as he wrapped his arms around the gun. “Tah-da?”

Kevin snorted and got to his feet slowly. He helped Mike up and Mike breathed out in relief as his feet finally touched the floor. “Oh thank God.”

“You’re welcome,” Kevin smiled at him and then looked around and then back at Mike. “So, are you going to tell me what’s going on and why you’re dressed like that?”

“Uh, how much do you remember?” Mike asked hesitantly, looking into Kevin’s face.

“Um, not much,” Kevin replied and made a face. “But I’m guessing it’s not good.”

Mike shook his head. “Not really.” He released one of his arms from the gun and tugged Kevin in for a hug and brought Kevin up to speed.

Kevin’s eyes went wide at each declaration and then he winced, a hand coming up to his head. “Oh. Oh!”

“Remember now?” Mike asked as he tightened his hug.

Kevin nodded against Mike’s shoulder and Mike could feel the misery coming off of Kevin.

“I am so sorry,” Kevin breathed out as he wrapped his arms around Mike. “So sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Mike promised him. “It wasn’t your fault at all. It was The Cobra’s.”

Kevin sniffled a little and swiped at his eyes nodding. But Mike could still feel the guild swirling around Kevin and knew they would be talking about this for a very long time. Kevin then froze and took a step back, looking at the gun. “Mike! This gun. We can, the gun!”

Mike looked at Kevin with a grin and hefted the gun up. “We can use this to get Gabe and the others back.”

Kevin nodded excitedly. “We can save them.”

Mike leaned down and pulled Kevin in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking apart, panting heavily. “Let’s go be good guys?”

“Let’s,” Kevin said excitedly as he grabbed Mike’s hand and they ran out of the room to the sounds of fighting and powers being thrown.

~~~  
 _Days Later_

Kevin was sitting on Mike’s lap in the over sized stuffed chair of Joe and Nick’s room. David was on the floor while Selena was on another chair.

“I don’t think I’ve said this enough, but thank you for coming after me,” Kevin said softly as he just leaned against Mike’s chest.

“Anytime, Jonas,” Selena said with a grin.

“We got lucky,” David admitted with a grimaced. The Cobra’s team really had them fenced in.

“Lucky that Bob showed up,” Selena pointed out as she poked David’s shoulder.

“Don’t you mean Zephyr?” Mike asked with a grin as he cuddled Kevin in closer.

Selena chuckled and kept poking her brother. “It’s an awesome codename for our blond Viking.”

“He doesn’t like it,” Kevin admitted quietly. “Says it makes him sound like a windbag.”

Selena giggled this time and David grinned. “I don’t know, it sounds pretty cool to me, like yours Kevin.”

“You know, what is your codename? I haven’t heard it in all the time we’ve been together,” Mike asked as he telekinetically poked Kevin’s side.

Kevin let out a yelp and aimed a glare at Mike. “And you’ll not hear it if you keep it up like that.”

“His codename is Siege,” Selena said vindictively and yelped as David retaliated with a hard jab into her thigh. She hit him back with her foot.

“Guys!” Kevin said sharply, aiming a look at his brothers and then back to them.

“Fine,” they muttered together and settled down.

They sat there in the quiet of the room; the only sound was the beeping of the machines.

“Hey,” Selena said, breaking the silence.

“What’s up, Sel?” Kevin asked as he scratched his nose.

“What’s going to happen to Gabe and his team?”

Mike made a face. He really hoped that Gabe and his team were thrown into a deep, dark hole. Yes, he might’ve saved them and had been happy about that fact at the time, but now that he had time to come down from the adrenaline rush of saving Kevin, he didn’t want the ex-bad guy anywhere near Kevin at all.

“Not sure, but what I can guess is they’ll be put into a separate wing of the mountain and treated,” Kevin answered as he sat up a bit. “Some remembered what they did and some don’t. And they all have to come to terms with that. Especially Gabe.”

Mike remembered when they hit Gabe with the Morality Ray; the older man had broken down crying, begging Kevin for forgiveness. It was a scene he wished he could’ve protected Kevin from.

“It’s more than they deserve,” Mike muttered darkly and sighed when Kevin aimed a look at him. “What? It is!”

“If we don’t help them, Mike, then who will?” Kevin asked quietly, looking away. “You helped me when I had been turned. Why aren’t they any less deserving?”

Mike grimaced, not having an answer for that.

Kevin just let out a little sigh and sat up a bit more, the mood lost for them. He looked at his brothers and he sat up more, eyes wide.

“Kev?” Mike asked, he felt Kevin’s surprise. “What’s wrong?”

“Joe’s finger, it twitched,” Kevin breathed as he scrambled off of Mike’s lap and looked at Joe’s hand and then up at Joe’s face. He grabbed his brother’s hand. “Joe? Joe-Joe? C’mon bro, squeeze my hand.”

Everyone crowded around, not even daring to breathe when there was a tiny twitch and Kevin felt Joe trying to squeeze his hand. “Joe!” Kevin cried out in delight.

David sped out of the room to grab Bert.

“Nick!” Selena cried out. Kevin looked over Joe’s form to see Nick’s hand twitching.

“They’re waking up,” Kevin said in disbelief. His family was waking up.

Mike came up behind Kevin and wrapped him in a hug. “They are,” Mike said softly.

Kevin let out a choked sob as Joe’s hand continued to try and squeeze his tighter. Nick’s fingers were now curling a little around Selena’s.

_Joe, Nick..._

~~~

**Epilogue**   
_Non-Disclosed Room  
The Mountain, Montana_

The room was quiet, nothing disturbed it. The only objects in it were storage. A spark leapt up from the floor. Then there was a crackling sound as the room started to shake and the items in storage started to be tossed around by wind.

A portal started to form. It looked like a rippled distortion in the room.

A body came flying out of it.

The portal closed, and then everything in the room settled down.

The body, a young male, rolled onto his back and grinned. “I’m home! I’m home, guys.” 

Frankie Jonas was alive.

THE END.


End file.
